User blog:SPARTAN 119/Sangheili (Halo) vs Poleepkwa/"Prawns" (District 9)
The Sangheili, the proud warrior race that made up the military backbone of the Covenant Empire from the 800s BC to 2552. VS The Poleepkwa, the arthropod-like aliens with advanced spacecraft and weapons technology, known derogatorily by humans as "Prawns". WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Sangheili The Sangheili (Latin Macto cognatus, meaning "I glorify my kin") are a saurian species of fierce, proud, strong, agile and intelligent warriors and skilled combat tacticians. Sangheili are named after their home planet, Sanghelios. Known to Humans as Elites, due to their skill in combat, the Sangheili formed the military backbone of the Covenant Empire for almost the entirety of its existence. They had a very strong rivalry with the Brutes, which finally became open hatred during the Great Schism, and the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war. Originally a founding member of the unified conglomerate of races known as the Covenant, they later led the Covenant breakaway faction known as the Covenant Separatists, who sided with the humans against their former allies, due to the fact that the Prophet of Truth and the Prophet of Mercy had ordered the genocide of the entire Sangheili race. This was established after the assassination of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of the "Demon". It was the Sangheili who were ultimately held responsible for the Prophet of Regret's death, and were seen as "unfit" to continue to guard the Prophets. The Prophets sought to achieve this through use of the other Covenant races, primarily the Brutes. The aftermath of the Great Schism formed the bedrock of the Covenant's ultimate collapse. (Modified from Halo Wiki) Poleepkwa The prawns, aliens, outlanders, or non-humans of District 9 are a spacefaring race of sentient beings, with highly advanced technology and spaceship engineering who calling themselves the Poleepkwa. Their reasons for coming and/or colonizing on Earth are unknown so far. The non-humans are bipedal, several feet taller than humans, and have dark thick shell-like skin as well as a mass of facial tendrils. It is hypothesized that these tendrils are somehow involved in the mastication process, but it has not been proven. These aliens are also very strong. At one point in the movie, a prawn takes hold of an MNU soldier's arms, and places his foot on his chest. He kicks outward, resulting in the soldier's arms being ripped off, as well as sending him flying several yards back. Also a prawn lifts and flips an overweight MNU guard upside down. He then throws the guard several feet through the air causing him to smash into the side of a shack. The name "Prawn" is a derogatory term used for the non-humans. It comes from the resemblance their faces bear to that of a local pest in Johannesburg, the Parktown Prawn, and is meant to imply that they are bottom feeders, just scavenging about and basically living off of the waste of everybody else. In District 9, the prawns are greatly oppressed by the MNU Security Force, and generally hated and feared by the local humans as MNU makes up several stories that have slandered them. They have very little rights in District 9, all of which are closely monitored, regulated, and enforced by MNU. (From District 9 Wiki) =Weapons= Close Range Weapons Type-1 Energy Sword (Sangheili) The Type-1 Energy Sword is a Sangheili weapon based on earlier Sangheili metal sword which, when activated, the hilt emits a two-pronged blade of superheated plasma. The weapon has a reach or about three feet. "Portable Hurricane" Sonic Weapon (Poleepkwa) The Poleepkwa possess a weapon that fires out a powerful sonic blast, capable of easily launching a human backwards, appearing to have an effect similar to a violent wind, or even an explosive blast wave. 119 sometimes refers to the weapon as the "Portable Hurricane". 119's Edge The "Portable Hurricane" has a longer range, but has a Energy Sword has a greater likelihood of a kill. Even Medium Range Weapons Type-33 Guided Munition Launcher "Needler" (Sangheili) The Type 33 GML, also known as the "Needler" is an unusual weapon that fires pink crystalline spikes filled with a compound that explodes on contact with organic materials. The "needles" act like miniature guided missiles, seeking out organic materials and homing in on the target, making up for their low muzzle velocity of only 54 meters per second. The needles cause considerable damage when they explode, and if more than seven are embedded in the target, their combined force will be similar to that of a grenade. Flamethrower (Poleepkwa) The Poleepkwa flamethrower is similar to a comparable human weapon, but having a much more compact design, lacking the large tanks of fuel carried on the back. The weapon uses an unknown fuel to emit a green flame that appears to burn at greater temperatures than the gasoline or napalm used in human flamethrowers. 119's Edge The Sangheili's Needler for its superior range, lethality, and homing ability. Long Range Weapons Type-25 Plasma Rifle (Sangheili) The Type-25 Plasma Rifle is a Sangheili assault weapon firing bolts of superheated plasma, capable of causing severe third degree burns. The weapon uses a magnetic field to compress the superheated gas or plasma into "bolts" and then uses the field to launch them at a target. The weapon's has a rate of fire of 360-540 rounds per minute with a muzzle velocity of 126 meters per second. However, the weapon does not have the capability to fire at long ranges, due to the gradual cooling of the bolt, limitations in the range of the magnetic field, and the low muzzle velocity. Because of this, the weapon is truly more of a "plasma submachine gun", with a max range of about 100-200 meters. "The Repeater" (Poleepkwa) The "Repeater" is a nickname given by MNU personnel for Poleepkwa weapon analogous to an assault rifle. The weapon fires solid projectiles using an explosive gas charge, boosting its speed with a series of successive charges in chambers along the barrel in a manner similar to the WWII-era prototype V3 "London Cannon. The weapon is capable of fully automatic fire, and has a range at least as long as that of a modern assault rifle, most likely longer. 119's Edge The Poleepkwa Repeater for its superior range. Special Weapons Type 50 Particle Beam Rifle (Sangheili) The Type 50 Particle Beam rifle is a Covenant weapon the fires a beam of accelerated ions, impacting with the force of 14.5mm anti-materiel round. The weapon has a range of 1500 meters and a muzzle velocity of 3657 meters per second. The weapon has a 5x-10x adjustable scope. The weapon operates on an 18-shot battery. Arc Gun (Poleepkwa) The Arc Gun is a highly destructive Poleepkwa directed energy weapon using a current of energy that causes an organic target to superheat and explode violently with a direct hit. The weapon can also cause explosions in non-organic targets, meaning a near-miss can still be fatal. 119's Edge The Arc Gun has impressive firepower, but in the end, I give the edge to the superior range of the Sangheili Beam Rifle. Explosives Type-52 Plasma Launcher (Sangheili) The Plasma Launcher is a Covenant directed energy weapon firing four plasma bolts guided using a magnetic field system similar to Covenant ship-mounted plasma torpedoes. The plasma balls stick to the target in a manner similar to a plasma grenade, and explodes after a short delay. The weapon is capable of locking onto infantry, vehicles, and aircraft, and is capable of damaging even the most heavily armored targets. The weapon does have one weakness- a charge-up time of a couple seconds. Grenade Launcher (Poleepkwa) The Poleepkwa have been seen using a grenade launcher capable of launching small grenade rounds loaded with an unknown alien explosive. These rounds hit with about the force of an artillery shell, creating an explosion of blue-tinged flames. 119's Edge The Poleepkwa Grenade Launcher for its superior firepower, and its instant firing ability, unlike the plasma launcher, which requires a charge-up sequence. Vehicles Type-25 "Wraith" Assault Gun Carriage (Sangheili) The Wraith is a large Covenant armored vehicle with an anti-gravity hover engine. While often deployed against UNSC Scorpion main battle tanks, the Wraith is actually less a tank than an uparmored self-propelled artillery vehicle or assault gun, and consequently, is often outgunned by UNSC Scorpions. The Wraith is armed with a heavy plasma mortar mounted in a fixed position in the rear and a secondary plasma cannon mounted in a forward turret. The vehicle has comparable armor to a contemporary human tank, impervious to small arms fire and resistant to heavier weapons, though there is circular opening in the rear into which small arms fire and grenades can be entered direct into the vehicle, setting off the plasma core in a catastrophic explosion. Combat Exoskeleton (Poleepkwa) The Poleepkwa are known to operate an armored military exoskeleton, used by Wikus Van De Merwe near the ending of District 9. This exoskeleton carries a wide variety of weapons, including an Arc Gun, a sort of alien minigun, a battery of missiles armed with highly destructive warheads, and an anti-gravity device capable of throwing objects with lethal force and even catching and "returning" bullets. The vehicle is also armored to resist small arms fire and, to a lesser degree, 20mm shells. RPGs and similar weapons, however, are capable of damaging the exoskeleton, as can large amounts of small arms fire to the weaker rear armor. 119's Edge The Poleepkwa exoskeleton has heavier armament, however, the Wraith has superior armor, though both have a weak point in the rear. Even. =X-Factors= Non-Quantifiable The Sangheili have energy shields, giving them greater protection from incoming fire than the unshielded Poleepkwa. For the purposes of this match, the shield will absorb up to a single Arc Gun shot or sustained fire from smaller weapons- meaning he Sangheili will take two Arc gun shots to kill- one to deplete the sheild, and another to kill. The flamethrower, however, will kill the Sangheili very quickly, and the grenade launcher will kill instantly. The Poleepkwa weapons have a DNA recognition system that keeps non-Poleepkwa from using them. Covenant weapons obviously have no such system, meaning the Poleepkwa will be able to use the Sangheili's weapons against them, but the Sangheili will not be able use Poleepkwa weapons. =Battle= Sangheili: 1 Wraith Poleepkwa: , 1 Exoskeleton Poleepkwa homeworld A Covenant Phantom dropship hovers over the destroyed streets of an alien city liked with skyscrapers made of the same metal as the Poleepkwa mothership in Distict 9. The Phantom deployed a Wraith SPG and six Sangheili, who slowly advanced down the street, using the Wraith for cover. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck one of the Elites, draining his shield instantly. The follow-up shot came almost immediately, causing the Elite to explode in a spatter of purple blood. A Sangheili sniper spotted where the Poleepkwa with the arc gun lay in wait, but he was hit by a third arc gun shot, forcing him to take cover while his shields recharged. Instead, the Wraith fired the plasma mortar at the building the Poleepkwa was taking cover in, blowing away a section of wall and killing the arthropod-like alien instantly. While the Wraith was turned the side, however, a swarm of small missiles flew at the Wraith. The Elites dove for cover, avoiding the fire, however, the missiles impacted the Wraith and exploded in balls of blue flames, destroying the Covenant vehicle. (Wraith destroyed) The lead Elite shouted an order to one of his subordinates, who charged a plasma launcher, and as the bolts neared charging, got up from cover, releasing all four plasma bolts, which homed in on the missiles- a Poleepkwa exoskeleton. The plasma projectiles stuck the to walker, and seconds, later, exploded in a flash of fire, putting the walker out of commission (Exoskelton destroyed). The Elite that took out the exoskeleton didn't have long to celebrate his victory- he was de-shielded by an arc gun shot, and hit in the chest and head with a burst of fire from a repeater, killing him. ] The Sangheili returned fire with plasma rifle and needler fire, one of the Poleepkwa, a flamethrower operator being stuck by seven needles and exploding like a grenade, setting off his flamethrower and killing a second Poleepkwa. . A Poleepkwa armed with a grenade launcher returned fire, firing off a highly explosive round that impacted amongst the Elites, killing two of them in the ball of blue flames. The Sangheili sniper who had failed to eliminate the arc gunner, succeeded however, in taking out the Poleepkwa grenadier with a beam rifle shot the head as he reloaded his launcher. Seconds later, however, the sniper was taken out by an arc gun bolt, splattering him all over the ground and the walls of a nearby building. The last Sangheili, the commander, seeing that the battle was lost, activated his energy sword, yelling "FOR THE COVENANT!" in an alien tongue, as he charged towards the two surviving Poleepkwa. The Elite commander, however, was hit by a Poleepkwa sonic weapon, and knocked on his back, depleting his energy shield and knocking the energy sword out of hand. The Elite drew his plasma rifle, but before he could fire, he was reduced to stain on the pavement by arc gun bolt. The two surviving Poleepkwa walked over to the fallen Sangheili, the lead Poleepkwa picking up the energy sword, while his subordinate examined a needler, testing it out on one of the Sangheili bodies that had not been completely vaporize, seeming impressed with the lethality of the weapon. WINNER: Poleepkwa/"Prawns" Expert's Opinions The Poleepkwa won this battle mainly because of the superior firepower of their weapons, especially the arc gun and grenade launcher, as well as the massive versatility and support capabilities of the exoskeleton. Original weapons, votes, and battle here. Category:Blog posts